Shin's Story Cowboy Bebop Fiction
by En1gm4
Summary: Just wanted to dedicate my first ever story to my favourite anime and to the idea that popped into my head when i first discovered this site. To all the Cowboy bebop die-hard fanatics... hope you enjoy my first ever entry.


Shin's Story - ( Lin's younger Brother )

The bar is loud and active with the presence of drunken men. Men that where all from the syndicate. the noise was not one that could be ignored, but Shin couldn't hear it. He just stared straight through the bottle of alcohol and viewed a flashback of what he had found out hours earlier.

The three leaders of the Syndicate had called an audience with him after his brothers mission with Vicious to recover Red-eyes from Gren. They called him to inform in of his brothers death. Vicious was also present. He was there to explain what had happened, but now words came out of his mouth. He face, his eyes showed no remorse, no regret... it didn't matter to him. So when the council ask of why it happened, Vicious only answered this. _I'll tell you what i told Lin's dead body _ his look now towards Shin , _there is nothing in this world to believe in _. Shin gritted his teeth in his mouth but didn't dare show them, inside a rage began to build inside him. The council had excused them and Vicious was the first to leave, the council second and their bodyguards soon after. Shin was left standing there in the center of the room not knowing what to think, how to feel, what had to be done. He just stared blankly at the Red Dragon symbol on the floor.

His flashback was then interupted. _would you like anything to drink? _asked the bartender. His thoughts slowing coming back to the present. _excuse me, would you like something to drink ?_ he asked again. Shin drew his gun and furiously pointed it at the bartender, the gun rattling in his hands. The bartender back up from the table and raises his hands up in the air with fear. Shin's thoughts then became clear and so he lowered the gun back into its holster. _Sorry... i just lost my... sorry..._ He muttered to the bartender. A fellow syndicate member then tap his shoulder and calmly said _Shin, at least your brother died protecting the code_. Then his fierce eyes turned to the subordinate and without seeing it, Shin threw a left hook at his face and knocked him to the floor. _That code is bullshit! _Shin shouted, picking up his coat and then storming out of the bar.

Days later Shin woke from his apartment, his past week had been filled with him drowning his sorrows with the booze. Lin was the only family he had left. His family hand a long history of serving in the syndicate, and most of the male family members hand died in shoot-out between rival organisations, with the female members of the family escaping to where ever they could. At this point, Shin felt so alone, with his brother no longer at his side, no longer there to look up to, to show him the way. And he hated Vicious for taking Lin away from him. _Nothing to believe in?_ he thought, _nothing to believe in? I'll show him what it means to have nothing to believe in!_ he yelled in his agony.

For the first time in a week, he fixed himself up and when to the syndicate to report back in. When he arrived, Vicious was organising his coup. Shin and his men were then ordered to go located and kill Spike and Julia. Vicious had told them of Julia's where abouts but not Spikes. At this moment, Shin was hoping to be the first to reach Spike, his hope had been renew at the thought of someone who could over-throw Vicious.

The Syndicate became busy with Vicious' plans, the council not knowing of the happenings. In the evening, Shin was given news of Spikes location by some of the Syndicates men. They planned to ambush spike at the bar and kill him so all were on route to the bar with Shin joining them. The rain poured down that night, and the men slowly creeped towards the bar, one of them circling round to the back and Shin followed him. But spike and Jet noticed their presence and quickly jumpped for cover before the bullets began to hail into the bar, the bartender no able to be saved. The men shot through windows and doors and any other openings possible. Spike and Jet exchanged fire... Spike finding some time to test the bartenders unfinished mix then through it in disgust, distracting one of the shooter of which he shot soon after. There was a break in the hail of bullets so Jet leaped over the bar and joined Spike behind it. _Who are they?_ Jet questioned and before Spike could answer, Jet was shot in the leg. Spike reacted and turned around and shot the gunman twice. After the gunmen at the back fell to the grow, thats when Shin ran through the door. Spike wasn't sure of who he was and mistaken him for Lin. Shin then explain he was Shin, Lin's younger brother and of the Vicious' plans and where Julia was. a grenade was thrown in and thats when Shin ordered Spike and Jet to leave, covering their retreat. Shin crouched behind the bar, shooting what were is former fellow soldiers of the syndicate, but he felt justified that he was doing it for the revenge of his brother, Lin.

After the shootout was finished, he walked around the town for a while, wondering how to tell Vicious of how it when down at the bar. He must have wondered the streets for hours. Try to come up with a plan, for now we realised Spike was probably not the answer. _How could he be?_ Shin thought. _He isn't even organised anymore. he should have foresaw that ambush._ The thought kept crushing his mind. He was back to where he started. back at the bar, staring at the flashback with no answers of why, and what to do next.

Shin then thought he should investigate if the Syndicate was successful in executing Vicious, so he went back to the base. He rush to the punishment room hoping to find Vicious dead corpse there. Shin rush with the thought that He knew it probably went the opposite way that i wanted it. When he got to the hall, men stood around dead bodies. Dead bodies of the council and they're bodyguards. looking around frantically for any signs of Vicious' body, but then he heard it. The footsteps approaching from behind, calm, in control, fearless. Shin hesitated to turn around cause he knew what he would see... Vicious. He appeared out of the shadows with a paralysing stare. It was enough to paralysis Shin. _What about him?_ he asked him. Shin began to sweat and hesitated to answer. _he got away _he replied. _All our men were defeated, we ran out of weapons... and lost all means to... _ Shin explained to him before Vicious said _Why did you come back?_ interuptingly. _Where is Julia?_ he interrogated. _i don't know... _is all Shin could answer as he put his head down not only in shame, but in fear. A men then approached Vicious from behind and whispered something to him, Shin glared and pondered on what news the man brought. It seemed to have gotten Vicious attention as he walked away after the man finished delievering his message then taking a moment to pause. _Shin_ Vicious called, _Don't follow in Lin's footsteps_ he ordered. Shin stood there, glaring at him walking away in frustration. He wanted to just pull out his gun right then and there, but he could, he would... he wasn't ready to die.

Later he found out that the man told Vicious that Spike and Julia had been spotted. So he follow the lead of Spike and Julia, again, hoping to get to them first before the Syndicates men did. This time he wasn't as lucky. Vicious' men had already gotten there and done their damage. Though Spike had gotten away, Julia was dead. lying in a pool of her own blood, her silky blond hair still give her a innocent appearance. As if appearing like a fallen angel, yet he knew she was a devil in disguise. Anyone could have seen this outcome... everyone but Spike. As he stared at the body and imagined Spikes pain. But of course... it soon reminded him of his own loss. He knew that Spike would go after him, and he knew this would be the time to make his own move.

Shin then made his way back to the Red Dragon building, readying himself for what he was about to do. He when to his room and took his weapons out and layed then on his bed. He stare as his arsenal of shotguns, rifles, sub-machine guns and pistols, but grew a earry feeling about what he was about to do. He could picture himself taking these weapons and taking the on the whole building filled with Red Dragon thugs. So he picked up his glock, cocked the bullet in and hid it in his coat. He stood at his door, taking one last deep breathe to ready himself for what he was about to do, but then before he could exit his room, an explosion was felt from the bottom floor. Shin knew who it was, Shin knew why he was here. He then rush out of his room and ran to the elevator to go down to the second floor to get a view. The elevator door dinged and opened and Shin ran to the ledge to get a view. He saw Spike taking cover at the main elevator behind a column. Shin looked around for any danger to him and spotted two a man holding a rocket launcher and another covering him. The rocketeer aimed his weapon at the column Spike was taking cover at and then Shin drew his pistol out, running towards the rocketeer, taking aim then firing. the bullet lodged into the shooters neck, and as he began to fall to the grow, he fire the missile only to him the roof above then and collapse the roof on top of all the men around him. Shin peered over the ledge again and saw Spike run into the elevator. _Spike.. SPIKE!_ Shin shouted, but the elevator doors had closed and the noise of gunfire was too heavy.

Shin then also ran into the nearest elevator and click on the 10th floor. It was this floor that the main hallway to the stairs to the top of the building were and where he knew Spike would be. The elevator seemed to go on forever. anxiety was setting in, the adreneline freshly running through his veins. As the elevator passed the 8th floor, the gunshots could not be heard and Shin began to worry of what had happened. Again the elevator doors 'dinged' and as it opened, a gun was pointed straight at his head, so he returned the favour and pointed his gun towards the gunman. _Shin?_ the gunman asked. Shin then noticed it was Spike, but before he replied back, he spotted a henchmen in the background and stepped forward to cover Spike and shoot the henchmen. the man fell to the ground, spraying the bullets from his Smg around as he fell. _Where's Vicious?_ Spiked questioned. _On the top floor_ Shin answered. This way he ordered and he ran and lead Spike to the final elevator. Spiked lagged behind to set up a mine on the hallway they had just passed, then narrowly escaped being shoot by the henchmen following and when they did, Spike detonated the mine. Shin had reached the elevator and called it down when he noticed Spike come around the corner, grabbing his attention. _Shin!_ Spike shouted, but it was too late, the moment he fired his gun at the henchmen on the opposite side, the henchmen had already fired and both the henchmen and Shin fell to the floor.

_Shin!_ Spike called. The agony then was set on Shin's face. He felt he had failed his brother. Now all his hopes of revenged laided on Spike. with the last breathe he could manage, he spoke, _please defeat... Vicious... _Spike looked stunned at his request. _Actually... i wanted you to come back..._ Shin continued. They were his last words... for after he spoke them, life had slipped away from his body. It all ended before the end, for he could not be alive to witness it. He died not knowing if revenge was given. He only passed away with the Hope.


End file.
